Never Alone Again
by Island1212
Summary: A sequel to A Start of something New. Pam is the adopted daughter of Korra and Asami, and even though they love her they are never around because of their jobs. Pam has a plan that will get them to realized that spending time together is what brings them together.


**The sequel to A start of something New is here. As I said in my last story, I would be writing a sequel that would go into the future of Team Avatar. This is on Korra and Asami's daughter, whose adopted, named Pam meaning All Sweetness in Chinese. So without further ado, I give you Years Later.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own the characters that have never been mention before and you'll know them the moment you read.**

* * *

><p>She was not expecting this, she was expecting two people to show up and take her home so they can give her the talking to. No, instead she was haul over to the chief of police office and was now waiting for him to say something to her. She pouted at the wait, it was as if he was doing it on purpose just to irritate her. Finally walking into the office, chief Mako drop a file on his desk and sat down across from the nine year old girl.<p>

"So, what do you have to say for yourself this time, Pam?". Mako eye the girl, who just sat there with her arms across and eyes looking away. Pam was just a small nine year girl, with black hair that was styled by the best hair styles, it was also in a ponytail with the tail being in a braid. She had perky cheeks that when people saw her would pitch them. "Nothing? Well, it doesn't matter, your parents will be here soon to pick you up".

"Are you sure that they'll come this time? Or is one of them sending one of their friends over to do it for them?".

Mako sighed, understanding what she was meaning, "I know its difficult. Both are very busy, your mom is the avatar and your mother is the president of Future Industries, but you must understand that they are just too busy. Not to mention that today is the festival so your mom's going to be busy today as well". What he said didn't really help the situation at hand here and he face palm himself for saying it, "...What I meant to say was-".

"I know their busy... this is what I was doing trying to do...".

"You mean defiling your mom's stature?".

"It'll watch away".

"Not with that kind of paint, it'll take a while before it can come off".

"Whatever. Can I go now? I can find my way back home".

"You know I can't let you do that. Not after the last time I let you walk back home, you really cause a lot of trouble with Nagga".

"Come on! Those fish tanks were in our way".

"You shouldn't have been riding her to begin with. I thought that animal had brains, but maybe I was wrong".

* * *

><p>{Future Industries}<p>

"I want those wings on the engines! I need them running before the contractors arrive". Asami ordered her workers, a man comes over in a business wear, "Yes?".

"Ma'ma, it's about your daughter...".

Asami sighs, another thing her daughter has done for unknown reasons is beyond her, "Okay, I'll be there. What has gotten into her?".

"Shall I inform your wife?".

"No. She has far too busy at the moment".

"And what about the project with the contractors?".

"This'll just be a sec. Stall them till I get back".

* * *

><p>{Air Temple Island}<p>

"So, what are you going to name her or he?". Korra says to married couple Kai and Jinora. Kai rested his hand on Jinora's stomach, the baby kicked slightly getting the notice of Korra, a smile from Jinora and Kai.

"We really haven't decided yet. We've been thinking for days, but it's not easy". Kai says.

"I was thinking of naming if its a boy Aang, after my grandfather. Everyone thinks it's perfect".

"A good way to remember your grandfather. But what if a girl?".

"A girl's name is hard for them to come up with". Pema walks in, "I offered to help with Kaia for the name".

"That's an interesting name". Korra says.

"Thanks, it means pure, which she'll be when she's born". Pema did a baby voice which brought an embarrassing blush to Jinora's face.

"Please don't do that when the baby do comes. It was embarrassing enough when Rohan was born".

"Oh, stop it. The baby will get plenty of grandma the moment he is born... or she".

An Air Acolyte comes into the room, "Um, Avatar Korra, there's a message for you". He hands her the letter.

Reading it silently, she reads it quick before sighing and standing up, "Pam...".

"Got into more trouble?". Kai ask, "She's been acting strange lately".

"Yeah, and the defiling of my stature got me thinking that this has something to do with me. She's with Mako, so I better go get her".

"Don't you have to meet up with President Raiko to discuss the speech?".

"Raiko can forgive me for being late. Right now my daughter comes first".

* * *

><p>"And Kuta isn't even a good nanny, she just watch me do whatever!".<p>

"She's the nanny, that's her job". For the past hour, Mako has been listening to what Pam has to say about her life at home.

"Nanny's are suppose to play with you, and talk with you, but instead she does nothing".

Coming in a metalbender officer stood in front of the chief, "Chief, we got animals going wild and fighting with spirits near the markets".

"Great... stay here, Pam, I'll be back in ten minutes".

Pam smiles as her plan was going according as plan, though this was plan B. One of the shades opens wide by a furry tail, "Good work, Pabu". The small animal latch on to her using its tail around her neck. "Alright, time for step two to commence".

* * *

><p>At the markets, animals and spirits were scattered all over the place, the animals eating or crashing into everything while the spirits were just roaming around. Mako found this to be weird as the day of the celebration made this a bit strange. There was also nothing strange going on with animals and spirits as the two actually found peace way before Korra manages to do it.<p>

"Get away from my fish!". Mako follows the noise coming from an elderly woman, who was swatting at an polar bear dog, "Those are not for you!".

"I should have known". Mako says.

"Chief?".

Mako just sighs to himself as he now realized what is happening, "Lieutenant, I need you to grab every animal in site. Don't worry about the spirits, they won't cause harm. I gotta head back to the station and grab our little trouble maker".

"Mako!". He stops and looks at the sky to see Korra gliding down in front of him. "What's happening?".

"Animals and spirits all over the place thanks to your daughter".

Korra face plams herself, "Of course she did... where is she now?".

"Back at the station. I was on my way back".

"I think I may need your help with this here, so your guys will handle her there".

"Guys? What guys?".

"Th guys that you've stationed to keep an eye on her". The blush upon his face indicated to her, "Mako...".

"I should probably head back over there". Before Korra could say anything, Mako already headed into his satomobile.

Korra looks back to the animals and notice the polar bear dog, "Naga!". The polar bear dog stops eating the fish and runs at her, tackling her to the ground and starts licking her face. "Off girl".

Arriving on the scene also was Asami in her satomobile, which was white, "Korra, what is happening?".

"Long story, but lets just say that Pam is going to be in a lot of trouble after all this".

"She did this?". She looks at the scene with the animals and spirits and how the police is trying to get order.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me...". Mako has just arrived back at the station to see that Pam is gone, "How did she...". He notices the open blindes.<p>

"Mako!". Bolin comes running in, "Pabu is gone!".

"First, Bolin, it's great to see you back in Republic City, and second, I think I may know where he is... did you only come to see me because of that?".

"Uh, yeah, why?".

Mako just sighs.

"Zhu Li, do the thing!". From behind him, Zhu Li pulls a lever that shot a tube of something within a small rocket of red and white. "That done it!". He hands the rocket to Pam.

"Thank you, Mr. Varric".

"Oh, my dear girl, call me Uncle Varric".

"...No". She turns from a shut down Varric, "And thank you Aunt Zhu Li".

Zhu Li gives her a hug, "Good luck with your plan, and please try not to hurt yourself doing it".

"Say bye to Mulan for me". Pam says to Zhu Li.

"Don't worry, he'll know".

Varric puts an arm around Zhu Li, "How come she doesn't call me uncle Varric, but she'll call you aunt Zhu?".

"Maybe it had something to do with that explosion at her birthday when she was five".

"That was a complete mistake! I didn't know that getting water on the cart would make it explode. She wasn't in it, though".

"Yes, but her pet fish was".

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the animals to be rounded up by the police and Korra, now all that was left was the spirits who gathered in front of the avatar. "I take it you did this for a reason and that reason has something to do with my daughter, right?".<p>

"Yes". They all say at the same time.

"Why did she do this?".

"To get your attention".

"My attention?".

"Yours and your wife's".

"I don't understand". Asami says.

"You two have been too busy to aknowlegde her and that hurts her".

"Indeed it does". The spirits moves out the way to reveal Michael, "Hello, you guys".

"Wait... aren't you Michael?". Korra ask, "What are you doing here?".

"Some spirits have abilities that depends upon how they die, I died in a way that made me forget how I died. I forsaw what was going to happen, and it was Pam growing up to be alone, beacuse you two weren't there for her. I didn't like that, so I had a choice to let that be, or change it".

"So you intervened".

"Yes. I came to Pam and told her to not give up and show your parents how much you care and need them the most. She told me what her plan was and I helped by bringing the spirits in. Which by the way, she's at the company".

* * *

><p>On top of Future Industries, Pam carefully steady the rocket on a small spot that held it up. She had to make sure that everything was perfect and the sudden stop of the animals and spirits mean't that she didn't have enough time. Everything was quiet and just a couple of more minutes she was going to be done. Suddenly Pabu raises his head, "What's wrong?".<p>

She looks around her to see nothing, so she turns back to the rocket, but instead a face was shown in front of her, "Hi".

She falls back screaming, "Who are you?". Pam held her chest, "You almost gave me a heart attack".

"Oh, sorry, didn't think you would get startled". The boy smiles. He stood and extended his hand, which she grabs onto to. He was almost her age, but was slightly more taller, black hair that looked groom, face olive and wore earth-like clothing. The only thing that she couldn't look away from was his blue eyes. "Hello?".

"Huh?".

"You kept looking at me, is something wrong?".

She blush, "N-No... nothing... why are you here?".

"Heard the little conversation with your moms and thought of coming over here myself. That Michael guy seems creepy, but in a good way creepy".

"So they are on their way".

"Yep. Hey, Pabu". Pabu lands in his open hands.

"You know him?".

"Of course, he lives with me and my family".

Pam had an obveious confuse look, "But the only known people that I've met is uncle Bolin and aunt Opal".

"I'm new to the family, about ten years ago. I've been staying at Zaofu with Opal's family. This is my first time leaving Zaofu. Names Roy, and I wasn't especting mayhem here".

"This isn't mayhem".

"Yes, beacuse your about to do it now, huh? I can't let you do that".

"It's not what you think".

"Really? Then tell me what its for then". Hands on his hips, he waited.

"It's to-". She stops when s he sees a glider coming her way, and quickly recongnized the person as her mom. "I'll have o show you". She goes to the rocket and taps the button underneath it, igniting it.

"Pam!". Korra lands a few feet away from the children, "Get away from it!". Using airbending, she pulls the children to her and jumps off where she landed next to Asami.

The rocket goes off, shooting into the air going about a thousand feet before exploding. The explosion created a blast of blue and purple lights that show the people of Republic City images. The images were both Korra and Asami, their moments that leads them to the day a yellow image shows a baby their holding. The couple sees this and marvels at the sight.

* * *

><p>At the temple, Tenzin sees it with Pema, his son-in-law kai, daughter, Jinora and unborn grandchild. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan joins them, "Beautiful". Ikki says.<p>

"I've seen better". Meelo says.

"Please stop ruining the moment you two". Rohan says.

* * *

><p>Lin was seeing it from her home, "Now what is this all about?".<p>

"You shouldn't be out of bed, aunt Lin". Opal comes in.

"I've been the chief for years so me getting out of bed for at least five minutes isn't a big deal. But you on the other hand need to rest, for the baby. Where is that good for nothing husband of yours?".

"Went out to look for Pabu".

"I wondered when that animal and you are in danger, I always have a guest as to who he would save".

"Please don't say something like that".

"That reminds me, where is Roy, I haven't seen in three years".

"I think he went with Bolin".

* * *

><p>Back at Future Industries the couple watch more as the fireworks continues to happen. Korra and Asami looks at Pam, "You did this for us?". Korra ask.<p>

"I want you both to know that I love you, and I need you".

They hugs her, tears coming down Pam's face as finally she was not alone. She has been alone for months and even though they didn't mean to do it, she still felt like no one would be there for her. She now felt whole, she loves them and they love her.

Roy looks on at the three, then to the ground at Pabu.

"Pabu!". Bolin rushes over, Pabu jumps in his open hands, "Where were you this whole time?".

"Helping Pam with her plan, Bolin". Roy says.

"Roy? Your here too?".

"Just thought of checking out what was happening".

"Does Opal and Lin know your here?".

"No, but no worries".

"I guess... is everything alright with those three? They have been hugging for some time".

"Their just having a little moment together. Lets those two alone and get me something to eat".

From a top of Future Industries, Michael looks down, a smile on his face, just as he vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, what did you think? For those of you who are wondering as to who Roy is, he's adopted and his mother is Kuvira, but his father is not Baatar Jr. To know who is father is you'll have to read my next upcoming story, that is really a prequel about what happened to Kuvira and where is she now. The story will be more intense than this with multiple chapters. There is also something about Roy that will bring events that will save or destroy the world and this time, the avatar may not be able to stop it alone. Also Michael will show up in it and in future stories.<strong>


End file.
